Conventionally, substantially column-shaped parts, for example, a columnar material of metal having a precise outside dimension and used for shaft parts are manufactured by machining an outer periphery of a material by means of a lathe and abrasive finishing the same. With such method, it is possible to obtain a high dimensional accuracy on the order of about 0.01 mm. However, this method offers a problem of the need of much work time and cost in the grinding process, and furthermore a problem in that chip is generated from machining of the material to be prone to produce waste of the material.
A drawing working method with a die has been conventionally known as a method of manufacturing a columnar material of metal. With this method, it is possible to reduce work time and cost as compared with the method by means of machining and grinding. With the drawing working, however, it is difficult to obtain an accuracy on the order of 0.05 mm or less because an excess thickness portion runs off in a longitudinal direction of a material to change a length of a column-shaped body and a spring back phenomenon is caused due to elasticity of a metallic material to generate changes in diameter and length of the material when the metallic material leaves a die as shown in FIG. 2.